Element
by emymiester618
Summary: What happens to the team when they find a girl who can talk to animals and control elements. Hmm. Control elements....sound familiar?


**Element**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (there'd be more episodes if I did)

What happens to the team when they find a girl who can talk to animals and control elements. Hmm. Control elements....sound familiar?

**Chapter 1**

It started as a the usual day at Titan's Tower. Everyone would wake up and meet in the common room for breakfast then go on with their usual activities. Cyborg working either on the T-car or updating the Tower, Robin checking up on villain files and organizing today's training, Starfire taking care of Silkie, Raven reading a book, and Beast boy playing video games. Just the usual day, for the moment.

Suddenly, the alarm goes off signaling trouble.

"What is the trouble?" questioned Starfire.

"I'm not sure, some unfamiliar object coming towards town. The authorities want us to check it out," replied Robin. Then he said his famous line,"Titans, Go!"

And then they were off. Beast boy in pterodactyl for carrying robin, Starfire carrying Cyborg (since she was strongest), and Raven, all flying towards a cloud of dust heading for the city. Beast boy thought for a moment -Could it be?-, but quickly dismissed the thought of the blonde girl who claimed to not remember who she used to be. It had only been a few months since Beast boy tried to convince her she had powers. He knew he hadn't totally gotten over the whole thing, but he knew he was just hoping for too much.

They finally reached the weird object and all eyes grew wide in concern at what they saw. A man in a grey and yellow jumpsuit and helmet with rockets attached to his back, and chasing him was a teenage girl. What the Titans were shocked at though was that the girl was surfing the rock. She had straight, shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a regular grey tank top with knee-length shorts and a pair of hiking boots. She also wore something shiny around her neck.

Once the Titans were finally over the shock Robin shouted, "Raven, take the rockets off that man's back. Cyborg and Beast boy can slow down the girl. Once she's slown down enough I'll approach the man and Starfire will handle the girl."

Once they got their orders, Raven chanted her usual words and enveloped the rockets in black, detaching them from the man. As he tumbled end over end with Robin going after him, Beast boy dove towards the girl. Cyborg released a blast at the wave of rock underneath her, throwing her off balance. She landed and tumbled a bit like the man, and Starfire met her where she stopped.

Starfire helped the girl up and said, "If you are a friend, I must request you tell me why you were chasing that man."

"Uuuugghh, my head. Hey! What'd you do that for? I almost had him!", the girl said as she rubbed her head and focused her eyes. After a moment she realized who she was talking to and stuttered wide-eyed, "N-no way! It's y-y-you! You're Starfire!" Seeing Beast boy and Cyborg coming up to them she shouted, "And you guys! This is....is....amazing! Beast boy and Cyborg!"

"Uh...thanks?" replied a completely confused Cyborg, raising an eyebrow. "So, why **were** you chasing that dude with the rockets? And who are you? And also how'd you do that thing with the earth?"

Beast boy just stood there in shock. He didn't know what to say. Seeing that girl _surf rock_ made him think of Terra. Now up close he noticed they looked nothing alike though. She had what looked like hazel eyes, but actually had deep emerald with a brown ring around the pupil. Almost like looking at a volcano on an island from above. She had freckles dotted under her eyes and across her nose. The girl also had a nice grin about her, the kind that tells you she's used to smiling. The shiny thing around her neck were dog tags. She wasn't tall like Terra, but just a bit shorter than Beast boy.

"I was chasing him because he's an evil genius hired by someone in your city and I was trying to stop him from wreaking havoc here. Hi. My name is Element. Call me Ella for short. As for the thing with the earth, well...I was moving it in a wave so I could chase him easier by just riding the wave," she said as she tried to answer Cyborg's questions the best she could.

Raven and Robin finally came up with the man now without his helmet and very dirty. Robin talked first, "Looks like we've got a new friend. I'm,"

"Robin!" Ella interrupted. "And Raven! This is so awesome! Great to meet you all. I'm Element, but call me Ella," She informed Robin and Raven.

"Sooo....now what happens?" Cyborg asked.

"Now we take this guy to jail," replied Robin. "Then I think it's only fair to invite Ella to our Tower. I kind of want to learn more, like what you were doing with the rock, and your abilities. Everyone okay with that?"

"Booyah!" Cyborg threw his fist in the air.

"Glorious!" Starfire jumped up and down.

Raven eyed her suspiciously, already reading her with her powers, "She seems okay. Fine with me."

Beast boy still said not one word, trying to sort out what just happened while waging a war in his head about what to think of this new person. She looked kinda cute. She seemed like a lot of fun. But that thought of Terra would not quit. This is all too familiar. Too much like how they met her, wasn't it?

He finally realized they were all waiting for him to say something. He quickly burst out, "Hi Ella! I'm Beast boy and you're neat! That rock thing you did was cool and I think it'd be awesome to have you come to the Tower!"

The Titans and Ella just stared at Beast boy. Even the evil genius Raven was keeping a hold on was staring at BB like he was the crazy one.

"Oookay then it's settled," Robin said to break the awkwardness.

"Sweet," replied Element. And they headed off.


End file.
